


绿水仙

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	绿水仙

第二年三月，相叶与波多野一起度过的第一个发情期。  
波多野做好了营养均衡的早餐，回到床前在相叶的额头落下一个吻。  
“嗯，卓巳。。。”声音还带着昨晚的媚态，只是本人并没有察觉。  
“雅纪昨晚这么累，不用起这么早的，今天就在家歇一天吧。”相叶嘟囔了一声翻身继续睡，然而不到中午他就自己找到波多野的办公室去了。  
发情期都见不到卓巳的话，会寂寞的死掉的。  
被相叶用大兔子一样天真的眼神望着，波多野无奈地笑着拍拍他的头，让他到休息室等自己下班。好不容易熬到了午休时间，波多野带着相叶到更衣室准备换上常服带他出去吃饭，刚拉开自己的柜门，身后的门便被相叶反锁了起来。  
“医生，我好难受，摸摸我好不好~”  
“再忍一会，晚上回去好不好？现在先去吃饭。”  
“不好嘛，忍不了。”相叶贴上去吻住波多野，把他原本脱了一半的白大褂扔到凳子上，拉着他的手引导他往自己背上和腰侧抚摸。  
植入的兔基因让相叶的皮肤比平常人的敏感许多，仅仅是隔着衣服的摩擦也让他舒服的哼出声，这总是让波多野很有成就感。在耳边放大的喘息明显有故意的成分，波多野却心甘情愿的跳进这个甜蜜的陷阱，把相叶搂的更紧了一些。  
几乎没有爱抚别的地方，仅仅是在腰侧摸了几下，前面就精神的立起来，后面也开始分泌润滑的液体。  
波多野心里总还惦记着先去吃饭，两人的衣服都是相叶脱的。他总是这样顺着内心最真实的想法去做，稍微有点急性子，但波多野很喜欢。  
相叶把波多野的粗长夹在湿滑的臀瓣间摩擦，波多野觉得再不进去就要缴械投降了，说了一句“真拿你没办法”就拉起他的一条腿把自己送了进去。  
说什么拿我没办法，明明就是自己也很想要。相叶想要这样吐槽，可是内壁被睁开摩擦的快感太过巨大让他一句话都说不出来直接瘫倒在波多野身上。  
有时波多野甚至会嫉妒相叶，他能比别人体会到不知道大多少倍的快感。也许在被抚摸的过程当中，快感已经达到了自己高潮时的程度。把自己完全埋进去的瞬间相叶就射了，几乎每次都是这样，然后内壁痉挛着，也把自己带往快感的地狱。  
与其说敏感点，不如说相叶全身都散布着敏感点，整个皮肤就是个大写的敏感，身体里的黏膜自然更不用说。每一次出入，都能带出他的眼泪，以至于最后他脸上通常被眼泪冲刷过好几遍。作为一个医生，他清楚的知道正常人的敏感区在哪，他试着朝那个方向顶弄，也能清楚的感受到相叶体内那个类似肿块的器官投影。但第一次的时候，相叶昏过去了，就在他重重顶在那个点的瞬间。  
后来他也无心再尝试，反正每次都不可避免的要擦过，相叶的快感已经快要超出他能承受的范围。他似乎在哪个医学杂志上看到过，任何形式的快感超过某一程度后都会转化为疼痛，相叶本来就要承受很多常人不能理解的痛苦，他不想再往上施加。相叶虽然很瘦，但是骨架也不轻，他可不想每次都拖着一个昏迷的大兔子去清理。  
但在这个狭小的试衣间，势必不能和家里舒服的床相比，能采取的姿势都不是平常会用的。因为害怕凳子上太凉，波多野选择自己坐在凳子上，让相叶面对自己跨坐在自己腿上的姿势。  
“好深。。。呜。。。卓巳，太深了。。。“  
说实在的，这个姿势让波多野使不上多大力气，面对一点力气都不剩的相叶，他连普通的抽插都做不到，只能在深处一下一下顶弄着，但已经足够相叶达到快感与疼痛的边缘。  
从他抱着自己后背的胳膊来看，相叶的肌肉在越来越绷紧，波多野知道他快要到达顶点了。他从来没试过和相叶一个晚上做两次，所以他不敢想象，对于相叶来说，快感的深渊到底有多深。一般一次就够他安稳的睡上10个小时，当然，睡醒之后还是会拖着疲惫酸痛的身体缠着他再来一次。  
他加快了顶弄的速度，让自己先于相叶达到高潮，从他的身体里撤出来。相叶仿佛被悬在高空，后面强烈的空虚感折磨着他，一时半会又无法从这样快感的巅峰坠落下来。波多野握住他的分神，稍微撸动了两下就让他射了出来，在他的手上。与第一次射出来的量相比这次明显更少，被波多野轻易的控制在手上一滴也没有留在外面。  
“你先在这缓一缓，我出去买饭吧。“  
“嗯。”相叶的声音还带着一丝颤抖，身子一歪倒在了铺着白大褂的长凳上。


End file.
